


Ice Kiss

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Ron asks Carwood to be his fake date for a party. Some feelings arise.





	Ice Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For littleblairwitch, who requested this on Tumblr!

Ron pulls Carwood aside before class on Friday, looking harried. “Are you going to Lew’s party tomorrow?” he asks urgently, and Carwood frowns.

“Yeah, of course,” Carwood says. “Everything alright?”

“Good. Yeah. I need you to pretend we’re dating.”

Carwood chokes. “ _What?_ What are you talking about, Ron?”

Ron is looking over Carwood’s head, alert. He looks like a soldier, deadly serious, and it makes Carwood’s stomach flutter. He can smell Ron’s deodorant when he’s this close, and a flush tints his cheeks.

“I made a bet with Harry and Lewis. Whichever one of us shows up without a date has to do the ice bucket challenge. I _hate_ ice.”

Carwood scoffs. “You couldn’t find a date?”

Ron sniffs, finally meeting Carwood’s eyes. “I think everyone’s scared of me.”

Carwood smiles. “I’m not scared of you.”

“I know,” says Ron, and the bell rings. “Gotta go. We can talk at lunch.”

*

On Saturday, Ron picks Carwood up. Lewis lives in the wealthier neighborhood up in the hills, and his family’s house is huge. Upon entering they are greeted by Lew’s little sister Blanche, and then Lew himself comes around the corner, followed closely by Dick, who smiles and greets them both, a hand on Lew’s hip. Carwood blushes as Ron wraps an arm around his shoulder casually.

“You got your date,” Lew observes, smirking.

“Lew,” Dick admonishes lightly, but smiles anyway. “Congrats, you guys.”

They all go to the living room, where everyone but Harry is there already, eating or playing video games on the 70 inch TV. Carwood finds himself slipping into the act easily, curling up close to Ron on the couch and reciprocating his touches. It’s strange but wonderful, and when Harry comes and Ron whispers, “Kiss me, quick!” he leans in without any hesitation, planting a kiss on Ron’s soft lips and giggling as Harry moans, “Aw, _man!_ Get a room, you guys!”

“Looks like you’re getting the ice bucket, bud,” Lew jibes lightly, but Carwood’s not paying attention anymore as Ron kisses him back.


End file.
